Peashooter
|abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = N/A (unlocked from the start) |flavor text/GW2 = Peashooter is always in the front line fight against any Zombie invasion. He likes to play things fast, loose, and frantic adopting more of a run and gun mentality. When he sneezes he's a danger to both himself and others around him. }} Peashooter is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville who’s primary weapon is Pea Cannon. Peashooter serves as a front line assault, or a hit and run attacker, making him quite useful in many situations. Peashooter is easy to use, so he is recommended for beginner players, along with Sunflower. Peashooter is armed with a Chili Bean Bomb, which allows the players to vanquish multiple zombies within the blast range. The alternate ability, Sombrero Bean Bomb, has a longer fuse, but deals more damage and has longer range. Peashooter also has the Hyper ability, which increases the speed and the height of his jumps, and is useful for getting on the rooftops. His alternate ability, Super Pea Jump, allows Peashooter to jump very high (higher than Hyper) but remains the normal movement (without Hyper). Peashooter also can root himself down and transform into a Pea Gatling which can fire up to 100 peas, which deal a moderate amount of damage but has a high rate of fire. The alternate ability, Retro Gatling, can deal more damage but has a slower rate of fire and has half the ammo. Peashooter has 125 health (except Agent Pea, whose health was reduced to 100 in the Legends of the Lawn DLC and Rock Pea, who has 150 health) and most deal splash damage, which each have their own unique abilities. Peashooter can deal more damage when aiming with critical hits, with a max of 37 damage by the upgraded standard version. In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville is an Attack class who specializes in combat versatility and explosive damage. In addition, Hyper has been replaced with Pea Suped, a similar ability with a weaker speed boost. However, in return Peashooter can hover while using it. Descriptions ''Garden Warfares 1 & 2'' Stickerbook description Peashooter is always in the front line fight against any Zombie invasion. He likes to play things fast, loose, and frantic adopting more of a run and gun mentality. When he sneezes he's a danger to both himself and others around him. In-game description Peashooter's generous splash damage makes him great for taking out hordes of Zombies. He also deals more damage on direct hits! ''Battle for Neighborville'' In-game description Peashooter is '''highly versatile' plant combatant. He provides plenty of explosive damage and effective against smaller targets.'' AI Health (GW2 only) *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Variants |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Primary Weapon Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Pea Cannon is the primary weapon of Peashooter. All info below is when fully upgraded. *The close range damage per hit base and critical is 37 *The max DPS at close range is 65.8 *The middle range damage per hit base and critical is 37 *The max DPS at middle range is 65.8 *The long range damage per hit base and critical is 27 *The max DPS at long range is 46.2 *The splash damage at all ranges is 10 *The ammo in a clip is 12 *The reload time is 1.5 seconds *The projectile speed is slow *The weapon is Semi-Auto *The bloom is low Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Peashooter's primary weapon is called the Pea Cannon. It is an explosive projectile weapon that deals 24 impact damage and 12 splash damage and fires at a slow rate of fire with a slow projectile speed. Peashooter can fire 10 times before needing to reload. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= |-| BfN= Weapon upgrades Hyper Plant Food Grown from only the finest plant food, Peashooter's reload time has now decreased. Extra Peas! A distant cousin sent more peas. What a nice cousin! Ammo capacity has increased. Super Pea Ammo These super peas are so super, they increase pea damage. Strategies Peashooter could be considered an all-around class, possessing no overwhelming strengths or weaknesses. Perhaps his biggest gift is his splash damage, something very few plant classes have. This allows Peashooter to effectively combat against groups of zombies. He also has a decent fire rate to help. His reloading time is also very fast, which makes him a good front-line assaulter. To further compliment this, his Chili Bean Bomb is very effective at catching players off-guard due to its radius and rather short fuse. This, combined with the Hyper ability makes him a dangerous attacker; while being already difficult to hit with the increased speed, Peashooter can jump around and attack, taking advantage of the splash damage, making him near impossible to shoot down, while gradually draining his opponent's health, forcing them to either attempt to shoot at him, which is very hard to do, or retreat. However, Peashooter is also very good at chasing zombies with his Hyper. Furthermore, his splash damage allows him to hit running targets with little difficulty. If Peashooter is losing, he can use Hyper to retreat safely or continue to attack the zombie while making himself a difficult target. Peashooter remains hazardous at long distances, either, for the Pea Cannon is an effective tool to hit snipers hiding behind cover due to the splash damage. His Pea Gatling does massive damage to zombies that are distracted. However, be wary of Foot Soldier's ZPG, as you are incapable of moving while rooted. Lastly, Hyper gives Peashooter a significantly boosted jump height to get to elevated areas with a good view as well as increased speed, something that not many plants can accomplish easily. Super Pea Jump allows Peashooter to jump even higher, making it ideal for reaching high vantage points, but the ability must be unlocked before becoming usable and it grants no speed boost. This often gets overlooked by both sides, but Peashooter is the character with the smallest hitbox in the plant faction for both Garden Warfare games (he even beats Sunflower in this aspect), making him a lot harder to hit when compared to other characters. The only character that has a smaller hitbox than Peashooter is Imp or Princess Morbucks. However, Peashooter does have some detrimental flaws. His direct hit damage is, while still significant, is somewhat unimpressive. His peas make a lot of noise when fired and when the hit the ground (and they leave visible splash marks), drawing the zombies' attention, and Peashooter overall is a very loud character. Peashooter is very vulnerable when rooted, and just shooting one bullet makes the ability to enter cooldown, so great care must be taken when using it. His Hyper, while granting it a great boost to its speed, it also significantly reduces its accuracy, and the splash damage, while still harmful, is low at just 10 damage, so try to use it only to finish off weakened foes or harass enemies behind cover. Peashooter's ability to reach high ground is counterbalanced somewhat by its poor zoom and the somewhat slow travel time of its primary weapon's projectiles (which are very visible too), thus making him an ineffective sniper. Overall, Peashooter's pros and cons are very balanced, and due to his ease of use, he is very popular among new players but if put into the hands of a skilled player, he can easily tackle groups of zombies singlehandedly. Garden Ops In Garden Ops, Peashooter is important, due to his strong offense and abilities, which other classes do not have. Peashooter is capable of fighting waves of zombies highhandedly; but Peashooter still needs support from other classes, especially fighting bosses in the fifth and tenth wave. His Chili Beans are very powerful in Garden Ops, since it attracts multiple zombies near it before it explodes. However, Zombie Heroes and Bosses are immune to Chili Bean Bomb attraction but still take major damage if they are near it. The Hyper ability enables Peashooter to move quickly, allowing him to flee battle when health is critical, or to reach certain locations quickly. It can also be used to jump on top of high places, where it will be a good view to attack the zombies. Gatling ability gives Peashooter extra firepower, allowing him to vanquish strong zombies or bosses, but restricts the Peashooter's movement until the player deactivates the ability. Team Vanquish/Vanquish Confirmed! Peashooter's biggest advantage is the Hyper ability. Hyper makes Peashooter move faster and jump higher, making it difficult to hit him. Hyper also allows Peashooter to get to higher ground, or catch up with fleeing opponents or fleeing away from a losing battle. Hyper works extremely well with Pea Gatling and Chili Bean Bomb ability. Chili Bean Bomb with Hyper allows Peashooter to catch unexpected opponents. During Hyper, find a suitable location, and switch to Pea Gatling to dish out massive damage on your opponent. Gardens & Graveyards Peashooter is the top priority to defending a Garden in Gardens & Graveyards. Peashooter can throw his Chili Bean Bomb into the Garden to blow up the bulk of the zombies whenever they try to group-rush the Garden. Using Hyper helps Peashooter get around the large map easily. Rooting and using the Pea Gatling can take down teleporters in a matter of seconds (but watch out for counterattacks), therefore evening the odds by denying the zombies from gaining any logistical advantage. Peashooter should keep moving and never stop at all costs (unless he is on high ground or out of reach from zombies) and should watch out for Engineer and his Sonic Grenade, as it can severely slow Peashooter down, making him an easy target. During times of no fighting, Peashooter should focus on keeping Foot Soldier off from rooftops or other sniping points, or on breaking up small groups of zombies. Gnome Bomb Peashooter can be important for this mini-game in many situations. First of all, the Chili Bean Bomb/Sombrero Bean Bomb can damage zombies defusing a bomb, or zombies planning to set a bomb. The Hyper ability can be useful for being the first to plant a bomb, however, you are restricted from using your secondary abilities when holding the bomb, so provide cover. Pea Gatling/Retro Gatling can be useful for the situations faced by Chili Bean Bombs above if Chili Bean Bomb is recharging or to use for fun. Suburbination Peashooter will be as important as in Gnome Bomb and the same strategies above for Gnome Bomb work for this mini-game too. Throw a Chili Bean Bomb or root in Pea Gatling to protect your garden from being captured by zombies. The Hyper ability is useful for getting to a garden quicker and capturing it. Taco Bandits Chili Bean Bombs can be useful for taking down zombies stealing Dave's tacos. He can't use his abilities while holding the Taco so they are significantly easier to take down. Peashooter can root in Pea Gatling in front of or near Dave's tacos to protect it from the zombies trying to steal them. Herbal Assault Peashooter's high offensive power now makes him the best assault class on the plant team (along with Kernel Corn and Buttercup to some extent Citron and Blossom). Out of these three, Peashooter is the most fragile but also the most agile, making him ideal for attacking zombies head-on with Kernel Corn or Citron or Buttercup or Blossom providing fire support. If Citron or Kernel Corn or Blossom or Buttercup is the one that starts the fight, then Peashooter can do a total of three things to help his ally. One, he can use his Hyper to run and jump around the targeted zombie while providing support by shooting peas at his target, two, he can use Hyper (or Super Pea Jump) to jump up to a high vantage point and provide support from there or three, he can root himself with Pea Gatling and turn himself into a stationary Sentry Gun and mow down the zombie his ally is fighting. If you find that you reach the objective before your teammates, try to lure in as many zombies as you can, then drop a bean bomb (Sombrero Bean Bomb is the most effective). This also works if you are in a group. Peashooter can also be useful for helping Rose or Bubbles in setting up teleporters since Peashooter's high offensive power, coupled with Rose's magic tricks and Bubbles' cute tricks, becomes a great combo for clearing out any zombies guarding the teleporter. Gallery Trivia *His appearance resembles a Repeater more than Peashooter, due to the eyebrows and extra leaves. *He has pea pods for "hands" unless customized. *He shares the name of his primary weapon with a potted plant, the Pea Cannon. *He always has his arms folded unless he is reloading, taunting, or using the Pea Gatling. *He has the same amount of variants as Cactus and Chomper. *When reloading, he puts his hands forward and makes a pumping motion after which he folds them back. *His skin color has a slightly different tone of green in Garden Warfare 2, with the inside of his mouth being yellowish. His eyes have also changed color slightly. *As of November 1st, 2015, Peashooters were the #1 most used plant class in Garden Warfare. *So far, the basic Peashooter variant is one of the few characters not to have received any buffs or nerfs for the longest duration other than between games, from the entire duration of Garden Warfare to the Frontline Fighters update in Garden Warfare 2. *Peashooter is one of the only other Plants to have a variant class of all elements (Fire, Toxic, Electric, Ice). The other is Chomper. *Peashooter has little roots if you look under his leaves, which is a semi-common trait shared with all Sunflowers and Chompers ru:Горохострел (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) pl:Groszkostrzelec (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare)